The present invention relates to an improved brake monitoring system, particularly for use on vehicles such as a tractor and trailer combination.
In the prior art, heavy duty trucks and other large vehicles are typically equipped with an air brake actuating system. The air brake actuating system applies air to a service chamber to move a diaphragm in a first direction. A push rod typically moves with the diaphragm, and the push rod is connected to a linkage that actuates the vehicle brakes. An emergency chamber is generally also attached adjacent to the service chamber, and is operable to move the push rod in the event that the air system fails. To this end, a high strength power spring is typically incorporated into the emergency chamber to actuate the push rod when there is a failure in the system air line. This spring also typically actuates the push rod when the vehicle is parked.
A brake actuator has a predetermined amount of available movement, or stroke, for the push rod. The amount of movement of the push rod required to fully actuate the brakes must be carefully monitored such that it is within the stroke of the brake actuator. The prior art has experienced situations wherein there has been an excessive amount of push rod movement for actuation of the brake system. This excessive required push rod movement can be created by any one of several factors. Typically, excessive movement is due to brake lining wear. As the brakes wear, more movement of the push rod is required to actuate the brakes. Further, as the linkages, connections, etc. between the members connecting the push rod to the brakes bend or become loose or excessively worn, additional push rod movement may be required to adequately stroke the brake. A combination of these several features may sometimes cause the amount of push rod movement required to actuate the brakes to approach the available push rod movement, or stroke, from the brake actuator. This is, of course, an undesirable situation.
The prior art has attempted to monitor the amount of push rod movement during actuation of the brake, and provide some indication to an operator of when there is excessive push rod movement. The determination of when there is excessive push rod movement is dependent upon the designed stroke, or rated stroke, of the brake actuator. In addition, an apparatus known as a slack adjuster is typically placed between the push rod and the foundation brake. The slack adjuster is incrementally adjusted to compensate for slack in the braking system and to decrease the required push rod movement. Automatic slack adjusters are now available which automatically adjust the foundation brake system.
Electronic indicator systems have been proposed. However, there are several obstacles to overcome. First, powering and monitoring electronic indicators on each of the brake actuators on an 18-wheel vehicle is costly. The cost in wiring alone for the vehicle exceeds the cost of all the electronic indicators and monitoring equipment combined. Further, the hostile environment in which the brake actuators are mounted can damage the wires connecting the brake actuators to a controller.
Further, there are numerous configurations for the tractors as well as the trailers. For example, the number of axles on tractors and trailers can vary. Each axle may include a spring brake actuator or just a service brake actuator. For efficiency, it would be desirable to have a single electronic controller which could be permanently programmed to recognize the specific configuration of the vehicle on which it is installed.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,375, issued Dec. 31, 2002 to Bob R. Weant, et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, the Weant system does not take into account numerous advances in sensor and system technology.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.